Ranma chan in Fairytale land
by A chan2
Summary: LEMON! did i get your attention? A girl named Mieko sends Ranma and co. to a strange FairyTale land, in order to escape Ranma must switch curses with here. Oh, I was just joking about the lemon thing! PLEASE R&R!!*new chapter up!**modified*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer| I do not own Ranma½ it belongs to Rumiko Takashi sama, and it you want to sue me you'll end up with a pocket full of pennies anyway.. Pennies are nice and shiny!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
'Ranma chan in FairyTale land'-chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day at the Tendo house. The Tendo's ate breakfast peacefully while the Saotome's spared outside near the fish pond. "Your too slow Ranma," Genma called out while punching. "Oh yea, take this old man" Ranma gave Genma a strong blow to the stomach and *splash* Genma fell in. He came out drenched in water and in his panda form and he tossed Ranma into the pond. *Splash* Ranma came out soaking wet in his girl form. "What' ya do that for?" Ranma yelled.  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kasumi said while heading for the door. Kasumi opened the door and a girl about 15 or so with curly brown hair was standing outside. "Hello, is this were Ranma Saotome lives?" The girl asked. "Yes, hold on, I'll go get him, Ranma! You're friend is here to see you." Kasumi called out in her usual cheery voice. "Well do come in," "Thanks," the girl said. Kasumi and the girl entered the kitchen where everybody was now eating breakfast. "Hello Ranma." The girl said grinning. "Huh? Who are you?" Ranma asked. "Let me introduce myself, I am Mieko Masaki, and I have come here to tell you something about your cursed form. I can see that you're in your girl form right now." "How do you know about the curse? And how do you know me?" Ranma asked. "It all happened when I went on vacation to Jusenkyo springs.  
  
I was planning to go to a spring called JunSINKyo but by mistake I went to Jusenkyou. It was such a hot day that I quickly changed into my bathing suit and..  
  
Guide: No, don't jump in cursed springs!  
  
I jumped into one of the springs and then I turned into this. Mieko took a glass of cold water and poured in onto her, suddenly she turned into some sorta princess. "So you're curse is a princess?" Akane asked. "Yes." "And what do you need me for?" Ranma asked. "Read this." Mieko said handing Ranma a piece of paper. "Have you fallen into one of Jusenyo's cursed springs. Well now it is possible for you to switch curses by using this magic potion. Mieko showed Ranma the potion. Ranma thought for a mere half a second. "What's so bad 'bout turnin' into a princess, I mean it's not like you're a guy or anything haha." "I have to turn into a normal girl again! I use to be the champion swimmer on the swim team, now it's kinda hard turning into a princess every time I jump in the pool. I practically drowned once because of this stupid dress! And I'm a tomboy! I hate these stupid costumes!!" "Hey Akane this girl ain't afraid to admit she's a tomboy, how come you can't?" *Whack* "Honestly Ranma!" "I'm begging you switch with me now!!!" "Thanks, but no thanks, come on, It's hard enough turning into a girl, but a princess? That's just gonna make matters worst!" "Hey Ranma c'mon were gonna be late for school!" Akane said grabbing onto Ranma's arm. And at that they both fled to school. *You just wait Ranma! What Mieko wants, Mieko gets!*  
  
________________________+To be continued+_________________________________  
  
Please R&R! I really need some reviews to continue! 


	2. chapter 2

Ranma chan in FairyTale land *part 2*  
  
*I guess I had to much sugar while writing this, *sigh* this story is getting really strange!*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma and Akane made it a few mintues early to school and were about to enter unti they both saw what seemed to be a rabbit, talking! "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" The rabbit said running around around frantically. "Hey Ranma, is that Rabbit talking?!" Akane asked as she walked torward it. "What the heck is going on here? Hey Rabbit, who are you!" Ranma asked. "I'm me that's who, I'm late I'm late boo hoo!" And at that the Rabbit quickly ran into a little entrance. "I've never seen that entrance before." said Akane. "Well what are ya waiting for, c'mon let's follow it." Ranma said. Ranma and Akane followed the strange Rabbit and with a flash of bright light they were transported to some kind of strange world. "Where are we?" Ranma said staring at Akane. "And the heck are you wearing!" Akane gazed into a small pond and saw her reflection. "Wow, this dress is beautiful!" "Where the heck are we!" Ranma yelled out. Suddenly they heard laughter that sounded familiar. "You're stuck here Ranma until you decide to switch curses with me!" "M-mieko?" They could hear Mieko's voice but she was no where out of sight. "Yes, it's me Mieko, so Ranma did you change your mind yet?" "Get us outta here!" "If you're not going to switch then I'm going to have some fun with you." Mieko giggled.  
  
Silence filled the air again. Another flash of bright light appeared. Shampoo, Moose, Ukyou, Ryouga, Nabiki, Kuno, and Kodachi were soon transported to the strange place. "Were on earth am I now!" Ryouga yelled out. "Ayyah! Ranma here too! Wo ai ni!" Shampoo said as she started glomping Ranma. Akane took out that huge mallet and *WHACK!* "What are all you guys doing here?" Ranma asked. "I was on my way on to Nerima.. I must have took a wrong turn." said Ryouga. "No jackass, we were transported here or something." said Ukyou. "I'm going to have fun with you and your friends!" Mieko said, and with that everybody except for Ranma and Akane disappeared. "Where'd they go?" said Akane. They heard some leaves rustling and evil laughter. "Ahahahahahahahahaha, Hello dear, I have something to give you!" Kodachi said to Akane. Kodachi was dressed in a black cloak and was handing Akane an apple. "No thanks!" "Eat it, or the pig gets it!" Kodachi said holding onto P-chan. "P-chan!" P-chan was trying to escape while Kodachi shoved the apple in his mouth." "Let go of him!" Akane said. "You must take the apple dear!" "I'll take the apple if you let go of him!" "Kodachi handed Akane the apple." "Eat it and I'll put him down ahahahaha!" Something was controlling Akane's hand and was shoving the apple in Akane's mouth. "Akane! What the heck are you doing! Don't eat it!" Ranma called out. "I can't! Something's controlling my hand." Kodachi laughed some more. Ranma tried to grab the apple from Akane's mouth but it was too late. Akane took a bite. She stood there frozen for a while. "Akane? Are you ok?" Akane fainted and fell to the ground. "What did ya do to her?" A bright light appeared again and Kodachi disappeared along with P- chan.  
  
_____________________________+To be continued+_________________________________ 


End file.
